


Before the Morning Sun

by Louhetar



Series: Jonmund Summer 2020 [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Falling Stars, Fluff, I looked to viking lore about constellation gimme some credit., Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, Summer, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tormund is an astronomy nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhetar/pseuds/Louhetar
Summary: It's a warm summer night, in the middle of August actually. They came here, a moor far away from city lights, to watch Perseids. Jon never had an opportunity to, and Tormund's surprised reaction when he heard about it made him laugh. Only a few hours later and here they are, laying next to each other on top of a warm car hood.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Series: Jonmund Summer 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895890
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Before the Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I have 3 fics for Jonmund Summer 2020 (and 4 arts on tumblr) and it's my first entry :)  
> Big thanks to MissRust for being my beta for this.

"See this?"

"Is that Sirius?" Jon tries to follow Tormund's finger which is pointing at the night sky.

His boyfriend chuckles.

"No. Sadly, Sirius isn't visible for us in summer. No, that's Altair, the brightest star of Aquila. If you follow higher, you'll find Deneb of Cygnus to the left and Vega of Lyra to the right."

Jon tries to find the mentioned stars. He chews absentmindedly on his lip ring as it takes him some time but he manages after a few moments.

"Do they have any significance?"

"Look closely." Tormund's tone is amused, clearly enjoying their time. They haven't had much time to go out in the past weeks. Jon, being an introvert, much prefers this kind of spending time to clubbing or such.

Jon searches for some time before he gets it.

"They're the brightest, aren't they?"

"Yup, they form a Summer Triangle. Not an actual constellation, but you can find them quite easily."

Jon tears his eyes from the clear night sky to look at his boyfriend. Tormund's face is soft and his blue eyes reflect the sky. The man seems to notice his gaze and turns to smile at him softly.

It's a warm summer night, in the middle of August actually. They came here, a moor far away from city lights, to watch Perseids. Jon never had an opportunity to, and Tormund's surprised reaction when he heard about it made him laugh. Only a few hours later and here they are, laying next to each other on top of a warm car hood. The night is warm and they're just in their t-shirts. Well, he's in a t-shirt, Tormund's in a sleeveless top. The ginger's unruly mane is kept in a messy bun, making the man look very soft.

"-Jon? Earth to Jon. You with me, babe?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, got distracted." Jon hopes it's dark enough to hide his blush.

"Oh, my face distracts you?" The ginger teases and this time Jon's face burns hotter.

"Hold kjeft," he mutters in his boyfriend's language and the Norwegian snickers at him, before taking his hand gently.

"Never knew you know so much about the sky." Jon finally says.

"Oh. My old man would show us the sky all the time and tell us some old myths too."

"Like?"

Tormund moves closer to him, pulling him to lay on his shoulder. Jon instantly clutches to him, enjoying his man's scent. Sea and pine needles feel his lungs and Jon instantly settles.

"You see the Great Bear?" The ginger points at the well-known constellation and Jon is about to nod, when he turns to look at Tormund.

"Oh, I do." He says with a small smirk.

The man stares at him for a few seconds, before erupting into a loud belly laugh.

"Good one." He says lightly bringing him into a closer hug and landing a small kiss on his hair. "My old man told me and Ygritte that the brightest stars, you know the dipper ones, are Thor's chariot. And If you look up and to the right. The small dipper? Freya's chariot."

"Damn, that's great." Jon looks up at the sky, following the stars. Indeed, he can tell why the ancient norsemen would call those that.

A moment of silence follows and Jon realises Tormund's looking at him rather than the sky, a soft smile on his bearded face. He looks soft like that, hair messy, some strands falling out, cheeks absolutely covered with freckles, darkened by the sun. A big hand cups his cheek gently and Tormund presses his forehead to his with a soft hum.

They stay like this for some time, Jon enjoying Tormund's body warmth, despite the warm night. Sometimes he just needs to _touch._

The hand on his cheek brushes delicately, scratching his beard which grew thicker now, before reaching his chin and guiding his face gently.

Ah.

Tormund's lips are soft and warm, the scratch of his moustache and beard ever welcome. It's a slow and nice, unhurried kiss. Jon can feel the man smile against him and it makes him grin too. The part to look at each other. The blue eyes twinkle with starlight and Jon reaches for another kiss, bringing himself closer to his man.

The night is warm but not hot, just perfect. It's blissful, so soft and comfortable. Jon loves to be held by his man; his strong, thick arms always help him ground himself, to settle.

"There is a crow constellation, but it's in the southern sky. But this is fine, I'm fine with looking at my very own crow." Tormund murmurs with a smirk.

Oh that smug bastard.

Jon surges and presses his lips into Tormund's. His hands move into the messy bun and remove the elastic, letting the red mane spill around the ginger's face. Tormund makes a happy sound and starts kissing him back. The redhead nips and tugs on his lip ring playfully. It makes Jon sigh lightly, smiling into the kiss. He opens his mouth and moans softly when Tormund's tongue sweeps over his.

Gods. How lucky he is to be with someone who likes kissing. Jon loves kissing, from small cheek kisses to desperate making outs. And Tormund loves that too. Unlike all of Jon's exes.

Their loss.

"Hm?"

Tormund must have noticed his change of mood, he's great at that.

"Nothing, just love kissin' you. No one before you liked that."

"Yeah, well, I'm awesome," the redhead smirks at him and Jon snickers, before capturing the soft lips again.

They kiss deeper now and Jon closes his eyes, whimpering into it. Tormund's hand moved to gently stroke his back and Jon relaxes into his boyfriend's touch. Not that he wasn't relaxed, but now Jon melts into it. Sea and pine needles fill his lungs with the smell of his man. It's a bit heated, but not desperately so. They're comfortable with just kissing. Sometimes it's really all you need.

They roll to the side a bit and Tormund nuzzles Jon's face with his beard, inhaling Jon's scent now. They lie like this for a few minutes, just enjoying the closeness, the mingled breaths.

Finally Jon opens his eyes to the blue ones. Tormund squeezes his hand and looks up at the sky again. Jon follows him, noting how his eyes have gotten used to the darkness. He sees way more stars now.

A movement in the sky, fast as a blink but he sees it.

"Was that…?" He props himself up, looking at his boyfriend.

"Yup, think up a wish, Jon." The redhead rumbles excitedly, squeezing him closer.

Jon thinks for a moment, but he really can't think of anything. He's so content to just be here. It's bliss. He tells the man as much.

"What about you?" he asks, a bit sleepily. The rhythm of Tormund's rising chest always lulls him.

The man squirms a bit.

"I have one."

"Hm?"

The man rights himself a bit and turns to him, clutching something in his hand. Jon looks at him quizzically.

Then Tormund opens his hand and Jon goes breathless.

There is a small open box in his boyfriend's hand, in it a ring, glimmering in the starlight.

"Will you marry me, Jon?"

He's speechless, his eyes going between the ring and his partner's uncertain face.

Without any more thinking, Jon surges, capturing Tormund's lips in a hungry, desperate kiss.

"Yes, fuck yes," he sobs into the kiss, realising there are tears running down his face.

His boyfriend, no- _fiancé_? wipes the tears from his eye, before kissing them lightly. The smile he has on his face is so bright, Jon's heart swells. Tormund takes his hand gently and puts the ring on his finger.

"Oh love."

Delicate, knotted pattern runs across the white ring. Silver, it strikes him. Tormund remembered he loves silver.

"Been waiting for an opportunity to do this for so long, I was sure I'd lose the damn thing."

"It's perfect," he says in a choked voice.

"No, you're perfect."

"Shut up and kiss me. I love you." Jon sobs, cupping Tormund's face.

"I've dreamt of this but it was never this perfect in my dreams." He murmurs after a long, loving kiss "Let's get home?"

"Someone's in a hurry?"

Unbeknownst to his man, Jon also has a small box well hidden in their apartment. He's been waiting for a good opportunity for months now. Seems like Tormund found his first. Jon’s still going to put that ring on his fiancé's finger once they get home.

"You could say that," he replies with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I cry and my teeth are rotten


End file.
